gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Turnier
thumb|300px Ein Turnier (im Original: Tourney) ist ein großes gesellschaftliches Ereignis. Es dient als Wettstreit in der Kunst des Krieges, das vorrangig dem Ansehen von Adligen dient, die ihre Fähigkeiten beweisen können, um dadurch Ruhm und Ehre für sich und ihre Häuser zu erlangen. Es kann als Unterhaltung für eine Hochzeit oder einem Namenstag dienen. Das Turnier dient dem sportlichen Wettstreit und der Vermeidung tödlicher Kämpfe, weshalb Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen werden, doch sind schwere Verletzungen und unfallbedingte Todesfälle nichts Ungewöhnliches. In der Serie thumb|250px Es gibt keinen festgeschrieben Gesetze für den Ablauf oder die Dauer eines Turniers. Kleinere Turniere finden vielleicht nur an einem Nachmittag mit ein paar Herausforderern statt, während größere Turniere mehrere Tage andauern können, mit Festen und verschiedenen Wettkämpfen. Aufgrund der damit verbunden Kosten, ist jede großangelegte Veranstaltung ein Beweis von Wohlstand. Außerdem ziehen Turniere auch eine große Zahl von Nebenveranstaltungen an, darunter Puppentheater und Mummenschanz. Unmengen an Essen und Getränken werden verbraucht und die Schmieden reparieren beschädigte Rüstungen oder erwerben die Ausrüstung besiegter Ritter. Ein Turnier kann aus einem oder mehreren folgender Wettkämpfe bestehen: thumb|250px * Lanzenstechen (Tjost): Zwei gepanzerte Reiter treten mit der Lanze gegeneinander an, mit der Absicht, den Kontrahenten aus dem Sattel zu heben. Der Ritter, der am längsten im Sattel bleibt ist der Sieger. * Massengefechte (Buhurt): Mehrere Männer treten im Kampf mit Schwert, Keulen und Äxten gegeneinander an. Der Kontrahent muss nieder gekämpft werden, bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit oder Aufgabe. * Bogenschießen: Mehrere Bogenschützten treten gegeneinander an, der mit der höchsten Treffsicherheit gewinnt. * Axtwurf: Ähnlich dem Wettkampf für Bogenschützen, nur mit Äxten. * Pferderennen: Ungepanzerte Reiter treten in einem einfachen Pferderennen an. In den Büchern thumb|300px Ein Turnier ist ein beliebter Wettkampf in den Sieben Königslanden. Sie spielen eine bedeutende Rolle in der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer". Ausgedehnte Handlungsstränge finden während einer Reihe von Turnieren statt, die als stilistischen Mittel dienen, um eine eindrucksvolle mittelalterliche Kulisse zu erschaffen. Bedeutung Der Kontinent Westeros, wo der größte Teil der Handlung stattfinden, verfügt über die Kultur und den Entwicklungsstand, der zur Zeit des Mittelalters im nordwestlichen Europa verbreitet war. Die Dutzend Turniere, die in der Romanreihe beschrieben oder erwähnt werden, sind wichtige soziale Ereignisse und bilden den Hintergrund zahlreicher Entwicklungen der Haupthandlung. Für Ritter ist das Turnierergebnis ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihrer persönlichen Geschichte. Die Beschreibung von George R. R. Martin bezüglich dieser Turniere variieren stark. Einige, wie das in A Game of Thrones oder das in The Hedge Knight sind Teil der Haupthandlung und werden aus erster Hand erzählt. Martin beschreibt deren Prunk im Detail, was charakteristisch für seinen Schreibstil in Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist, mit Erwähnung der Heraldik, den Rüstungen der einzelnen Teilnehmer und die Ergebnisse jedes Aufeindertreffens. Andere Turniere waren von entscheidender Bedeutung, wie das Turnier von Harrenhal, deren Ablauf stückchenweise durch Rückblenden verschiedener Figuren beschrieben wird und der Leser die vielen kleinen Fragmente erst zusammensetzen muss. Formate und Regeln Turniere in Westeros variieren je nach der Region, in denen es abgehalten wird, den Wünschen des ausführenden Lords und die Regeln, die vom Turniermeister des Lords für den Wettkampf festgelegt werden. Es sind viele verschiedene Formen des Wettbewerbes bekannt, einschließlich Lanzenstechen (Tjost), Mock battles zwischen Gruppen von Rittern, Bogenschießen oder der Buhurt, bei dem viele Krieger individuell in einem großen Kampf antreten. Turniere können kleine Ereignisse sein, die sich auf einen eintägigen Wettbewerb begrenzen oder es können mehrtätige Großereignisse sein und verschiedene Wettkämpfe umfassen. Das zentrale Element vieler Turniere in Westeros ist das Lanzenstechen, bei dem zwei gepanzerte Reiter darauf aus sind, einander mit der Lanze aus dem Sattel ihres Pferdes zu heben, wobei der Kampf dann zu Fuß mit einer Vielzahl stumpfer Waffen fortgesetzt wird. Der Verlierer beim Tjost muss häufig sein Pferd und seine Rüstung dem Gewinner überlassen, was einen beträchtlichen Teil seines Besitzes darstellt. Bei vielen Turniere treten Krieger in Gruben paarweise in Runden gegeneinander an, wo der Verlierer beseitigt wird und der Sieger die nächste Runde erreicht. Der Sieger der letzten Runde wird zum Champion erklärt. Dies ähnelt vielen Wettkämpfen, die in der Realität veranstaltet werden, mit Ausnahme der Best-of-Three-Modus. Einige Ladys erlauben es den Kandidaten, ein Zeichen ihrer Gunst beim Turnier zu tragen. Die Königin der Liebe und Schönheit kann vom Sieger des Wettkampfes unter den Damen ausgewählt werden. Eine weiteres Format wurde bei Ashford Meadow angewandt . Diese Art des Turniers beginnt mit fünf Streitern, welche die Ehre einer Frau verteidigen, oft die Tochter des Lords, der das Turnier organisiert hat. Andere Teilnehmer können einen von diesen zum Tjost herausfordern und nach einem Sieg, seinen Platz einnehmen. Am Ende des Turniers, bestätigen die fünf verbliebenen Streiter die ursprüngliche Königin der Liebe und Schönheit oder wählen sie erneut. An einigen Turnieren in Westeros dürfen nur gesalbte Ritter teilnehmen, deren Privilegien sorgsam gehütet werden; diese Form ist ein wichtiger Handlungsgrund in The Hedge Knight. Die Turnierkultur ist eng mit der ritterlichen Tradition verbunden und ihrem religiösen Fundament, den andalischen Glauben an die Sieben. Diese Traditionen dominieren das südliche und zentrale Westeros, vor allem in der Weite, doch selten im Norden, wo viele noch den Alten Göttern folgen. Allerdings variieren die abgehaltenen Turniere in Zeit und Ort, und so gab es viele Veranstaltungen, wo Freie Reiter, Knappen oder Anhänger der Alten Götter am Lanzenstechen teilnahmen. Königin der Liebe und Schönheit In den Sieben Königslanden ist es Tradition, dass der Sieger eines Turniers eine Frau unter den Anwesenden auswählen kann und zur (im Original: Queen of love and Beauty) ernennt, gekrönt durch einen Blumenkranz und ihr dadurch den Sieg widmet. Der Sieger wählt häufig eine Frau, die er liebt oder der er den Hof machen will, und es gilt als skandalös, wenn der Sieger eine Frau krönt, die bereits an einen anderen vergeben ist oder wenn ein verheirateter Mann, jemand anderes als seine Frau ehrt. Bekannte Königin der Liebe und Schönheit: * Prinzessin Rhaenyra Targaryen- ernannt von Ser Kriston Kraut bei einem Turnier im Jahr 104 n. A. E. * Königin Naerys Targaryen – ernannt von Aemon dem Drachenritter, der sich als mysteriöser Ritter ausgab, bekannt als der Knight of Tears. * Tochter von Lord Aschfurt – bei der Eröffnung des Turniers von Aschfurt im Jahr 209 n. A. E. * Prinzessin Rhaella Targaryen – ernannt von Ser Bonifer Hastig. * Tochter von of Lord Walter Whent und Lady Shella Whent – bei der Eröffnung des Turniers von Harrenhal. * Lyanna Stark – ernannt von Rhaegar Targaryen beim Turnier von Harrenhal. * Lynesse Hohenturm – ernannt von Ser Jorah Mormont beim Turnier von Lennishort. Bekannte Turniere In der Serie * Turnier von Harrenhal * Turnier von Sturmkap * Turnier zu Ehren von Viserys' Geburt * * Turnier der Hand * * Turnier von Sturmkap Siehe auch * * ** en:Tournament Kategorie:Ereignisse